From the prior art it is known to produce motor vehicles by means of a self-supporting body. The motor vehicle body in this case has openings, in particular lateral openings, doors being inserted therein. Nowadays, many specifications are set for a motor vehicle door. Firstly, these specifications must be highly accurate in order to ensure a precise and, in particular, small gap size on the motor vehicle body produced. At the same time, a motor vehicle door itself has to receive a plurality of system components, for example electrical window lifters, a central locking system, loudspeakers or the like. To this end, the motor vehicle door itself has to be configured to be as stable as possible. Additionally, it is important in the event of a side impact of a motor vehicle door, in particular, that said motor vehicle door is intended to provide a high degree of crash safety.
Moreover, in this case the motor vehicle door is intended to have a dead weight which is as low as possible so that the total weight of the motor vehicle may be reduced in order to achieve low fuel consumption. Additionally, the motor vehicle door is intended to be produced cost-effectively.
To this end, different approaches are known from the prior art for producing motor vehicle doors in order to fulfill the aforementioned requirements. Thus, for example, a motor vehicle door is disclosed in EP 0 803 389 A2 in which a door frame is provided, said door frame being made up of light metal cast components as well as extruded profiles, an outer wall and an inner wall being coupled thereto in turn.